


Stabled

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's a friendless farm boy and Harry's the rich boy who moves to the small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stabled

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic and I know I'm going to stick to this!! I will update whenever I can and I'll also publish on my wattpad @rockshirtharry :) and yes the title and description are not the same on both sites.
> 
> The wattpad link links you directly to the first chapter: http://www.wattpad.com/50883324-stabled-larry-stylinson
> 
> Enjoy on both!

I was almost half a mile away from my house, but that's because I was at the field where my family's horses were kept. We wanted the horses to run free and not be stuck at the stables back at the house. My horse was a girl, its color was a light brown and her hair was cream white. Her name was Juno and I've had her since I was eight.

I stroked her hair, the thick strands sliding under my fingertips. "Louis!" I heard my sister, Fizzy, call. I turned my head back, seeing her running from the house

I had six siblings. Charlotte was the oldest, she was fifteen. Then Felicity, who was twelve, and the twins Pheobe and Daisy who were both eight. My mama just had another pair of twins, a boy and a girl whom she named after our late grandparents Ernest and Doris. Then there was me. My name's Louis, I'm mamas first child. I'm twenty years old.

"Louis!" I heard Fizzy shout again. I gripped the fence, stepping on the bottom board and then hopping over the fence. "What?" I questioned. She stopped running when we were about ten feet away from each other. She looked partially conflicted, "Mama's looking for you, and she's mad." I scoffed, "Why's she mad? I wasn't in the house since I woke up," I stated.

It's true. I barely stayed in the house all day. I was always outside, either with Juno, in the stables or just walking around the woods at the back of the house. And right now, depending on where the sun was (it was nearly past the tree that was taller than the others) it was almost three in the afternoon. I've been outside for seven hours.

Fizzy shrugged, "I don't know, but she wants you," I waved her off, ignoring her eyeroll. "Whatever." I said, walking past her and making my way to the house. In the back I could here her talking to her horse, Valerie. I thought about what mama would be mad about. I'm barely home most of the time, but not in the social way.

Yeah, I'm twenty, but the doesn't mean I have friends. I live in a small town, where the population was under a thousand. We only have one school, and it's all the way on the other side of the small town, along with everyone else.We don't have no car nor anyone near by who does. So naturally, I was homeschooled. My sisters are being homeschooled right now. I sometimes help if my step dad actually goes to work.

I made it to the house, stepping on the porch that was chipping of its paint. I opened the door and walked in, the door shutting closed by itself by the spring. I looked around the small house. "Mama?" I shouted, walking to the living room. I didn't see her. I groaned, maybe she was at Mrs. Sam's, the old lady who lives right beside us. My room faced the side of her house, my window was also facing the window from her house. But the room was always dark and empty with the white curtains drawn.

I was about to go back out when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Louis?" I heard mama ask. I walked over to the stairs, "Fizzy said you wanted me?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. She nodded, "Yeah, you know Mrs. Sam?" she asked. I arched both eyebrows, is this what she was supposedly mad about? "Yeah," I drew out the word, stepping back a bit. "Her daughter and grandchildren are coming in to town today, and she has a grandson that's close to your age and I want you to talk to him."

I groaned. Mama always wants me to make a friend, but I just don't want a friend, I like being alone, why doesn't she understand that? "Mama," I started but she cut me off, "I'm just trying to help you, Louis, you're constantly alone. You're never home for longer than three hours and if you leave for that long then you should at least be with someone." she emphasized the last word, the whole speech leaving me speechless.

I was finally regaining momentum but Lottie came in before I had a chance to say something. "Mama, Doris's is crying a lot and she's waking up Ernie." Mama sighed, going back up the stairs, leaving me with Lottie.

"What'd she say to you?" she asked. I looked at her, seeing her usual style of blond braids on each side of her head and her favourite plaid button-up. "She wants me to befriend Mrs. Sam's grandson," I grumbled, turning around and walking back outside. I sat on the bench swing, looking out at the lake that was across both my and Mrs. Sam's lawn. The water was tinged green with all the mud and seeweed in it, but otherwise clear of leeches and other things. I used to swim in it when I was younger, but I rarely do now. I just watch my sisters swim.

I sighed, getting up and deciding to go back to Juno.


End file.
